Careful What You Wish For
by HeroCuties
Summary: Tamora is sick and tired of Felix not giving her what she wants. She then hires a wizard from another game to hopefully give her the boosts she needs but what happens when it loose control and takes over Felix. Did she make a mistake? Find Out! Rated M for sexual themes. Hero's Cuties!


"Come on fix it, show me again how you use your hammer?" Tamora whispered in his ear while pulling the covers off.

The couple was lying in bed after a long day in the arcade. Felix was on his side, faced way from Tamora who was trying to seduce him.

"Not tonight Tammy." Felix let out a big yawn. "We have another early day tomorrow. You know how the summer hours are," He pulled his covers back over him.

"You been saying that for weeks now. I miss you so much." She played with his hair. "Don't you want to show me how much you love me?"

"You know how much I love you. I'm just tired from a long day, Tammy. I want to make love to, but when I'm not exhausted, so I can give you that satisfaction you desired." He kisses her and fell back on his side then quickly fell asleep.

Tamora just laid on her back with her arms crossed. She was beyond sexually frustrated. She wants her husband more than anything. She let out a sigh and look out the window. She then notices one of the new arcade games that they just put in not long ago. "Gauntlet!" She then looks back at her sound asleep husband has an idea pop into her head.

* * *

"And that's why I came to you. I heard rumors that you wizards can make some magic happen. I know that you would have something for me to solve my little problem."

"I can see why you are frustrated, Tamora. It's not fair for you to deal with that." The mystery women took another sip of her drink.

"So do you have some spell or potion that will help me with this?"

"I may have a couple of tricks up my sleeves for a price of course. You don't have to pay me though until you get your fill."

"You have a deal." Tamora and the wizard shook hands. "By nine clock tonight I will cast a spell on him that will make him lust for you until dawn like a wild beast but be worn that the effect could be crazy since it affects people differently. Felix could become a different person."

"I'm not worried about it. Felix can control himself pretty well. This spell will just help him boost him some more."

"If you say so but if anything goes wrong, you must splash water on his face, and the spell will wear off. " Tamora nodded, and the two parted ways.

* * *

Tamora wore her sexiest bra and underwear that night. It was 8:58, the spell will be cast soon. She could hardly wait anymore.

She then heard the door open to their house. She heard Felix whistling upon entering the apartment.

Water than being poured into a glass than all of sudden the sound of a glass drop on the floor. Tamora then ran out to the kitchen to see what happens. She saw Felix lying there on the ground and ran to his safety.

"Felix! Are you okay?" Tamora shaking his body.

He then twitches and slowly got up. His eyes turn red, and his hair was jet black. He was not her Felix anymore. A beast of some sort. Tamora than crawled backward on her hands, a little scared at Felix's appearance.

"I'm much better now babe. Is it hot in here or is it just you." Felix then took off his shirt and walked towards her. "You look delicious tonight, can't wait to eat you up."

Tamora then became frightened not knowing what she has just done. "You seem, scared babe, ill make you feel safe." He then grabs her wrist and stuck them behind her head. "Don't you worry."

He pulled off his belt and then wrap her arms behind her head with it. "Felix, I don't want this." She cried out. "I didn't want you to turn into a monster."

"Oh yes you do, I can see how wet you are. Your dull husband has never done anything like this to you has he?" He smirks creepy, and finish trying her up on the floor in the living room. "Don't you worry, I'll make you more satisfied than ever before."

He then rips off her underwear and started to massage her breast. Tamora to frighten to do anything. She couldn't believe what she has done to her poor husband.

The creepy Felix then started to suck on her breast and began to lick down to her no no zone.

"Please. Please stop. I don't want this from a guy like you."

"I bet your dull husband hasn't even done different positions with you since he's so embarrassed to try anything new. What a wimp." He then pulled his pants down to reveal his hard member.

"He knows how to please me more than you would ever know you creep!" Tamora than kicking him on the side of the head and tried to then tried to reach for the pot of flowers on the table

"Why you little," The creepy Felix grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down. He then thrust into her deeply. Lucky, Tamora grabbed the pot of flowers and threw the vase way from his face for the water to spill out all over him.

Felix than step back from her and rubbed the water out of his eyes. When he looked up, he turns completely red. The look of complete shock and face full of honeyglows was enough to tell Tamora that her Felix was back.

"T-t-t Tammy? W-whats going on? Why are you tied up and naked? Why am I naked and turn on?"

Tamora began to smile. "Does it matter Felix, just put it in."

"I'm just confused, I have no recollection of doing this to you. I know you hate being tied up for things like this."

"Maybe I wanted to try something new tonight. Hurry and put it in me. My body is trembling."

Felix has never seen his wife in this kind of pose before. He guilty admits that it's kind of sexy and makes him goes crazy.

Felix didn't question it anymore. They went on and made love the entire night until dawn. Thank goodness the arcade was closed today.

Both of them were laying on the bed on their backs, trying to catch their breath.

"So let me get this straight. You hired a wizard from Gauntlet and made one of the wizards cast a spell on me that made me a lustful beast, but I was too creepy so than that's why you were tied up and that's how we got here."

Tamora then rolled on top of him. "I'm sorry that I did that to you. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't take anymore, I was desperate, so I did the unthinkable and cast a spell on you. I'm really am sorry Felix. I had no idea it would turn into this."

"To be honest, I'm not complaining. We haven't had a night like this in awhile, but I am still mad at you that you cast a spell on me without asking me first."

"I know and believe me; I learn my lesson. Do you forgive me?" Tamora gave him her baby eyes has she wrap her hand around his member.

Felix smiled, "I can't stay mad at you, of course I do but please don't do something like that again." He cupped her face.

"I promise if you promise me that we will do this more offend."

"Who said we wouldn't. After tonight, I regret that I didn't make love to you the night before since you were begging for it." Felix said with his rare smirk that he does. Only Tamora has seen him with this kind of look. "I'm still cross with you though." Felix crossed his arms.

"I'll make it up to you somehow." Tamora only smiled and then crowd down to his manhood and began to suck.

Felix moaned while his eyes rolled to back into his head. "It...its a start."

* * *

"So I hope the spell was to your satisfactory." The wizard girl said while sitting down next to Tamora in Tappers.

"To be honest, it was. Your spell was not the reaction I want, but after I had broken it, it gave me what I want. Thanks anyhow."

Tamora than left her payment on the table has she left the bar.

The wizard girl just smiled and stared at the money. "Funny, I wonder why all my clients say the same thing?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm finally back! This idea just randomly popped into my head yesterday, and I wanted to make into a fanfic. Part of me wants to continue this story but have no ideas. Leave a comment or PM me if you want me to continue this or have an idea.**

 **Also, I will be uploading "A Second Chance" chapter soon. Just a little writer's block on it. A lot more will come out soon since the hype of Wreck it Ralph 2 is getting bigger.**


End file.
